gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 271 - Trail of Destruction
Ch. 270 - Through Milan Ch. 272 - The Retreat CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Bad Move Travel to The Day Begins Find 12 hidden objects in The Day Begins 2. Green Courtyard Place 4 Courtyard Trees in the Garden 3. Friend and Agent Travel to Stardust Pools Paradox Find 6 differences in Stardust Pools Paradox 4. Wall Guards Have 3 Pompeii Wall in the Garden Upgrade 1 Courtyard Trees to Level 2 5. As a Team Return to Chariot Race Find 12 hidden objects in Chariot Race 6. The Son Travel to Castle Ruins Paradox Find 6 differences in Castle Ruins Paradox 7. Strike Team Two Return to Belize Barrier Reef Find 12 hidden objects in Belize Barrier Reef 8. Lift Off Travel to Vesuvius Fumes Find 12 hidden objects in Vesuvius Fumes 9. Pit Stop Travel to Farm Shop Time Loop Match 12 details in Farm Shop Time Loop 10. Silent Watcher Upgrade 1 Pompeii Wall to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Courtyard Trees to Level 3 11. Reign of Fire Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 271 scenes Have 1 Temple of Isis in the Garden 12. Complete the Marble Birds Collection Collect the Marble Garden Bench and place it in your Garden. 13. Gods of Egypt Upgrade 1 Temple of Isis to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Pompeii Wall to Level 3 14. Gods of Pompeii Upgrade 1 Temple of Isis to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Temple of Isis to Level 5 15. Build Mount Vesuvius Complete the Mount Vesuvius Wonder 16. Fumes and Fire Upgrade the Mount Vesuvius to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Day Begins Earn 2 stars in The Day Begins! 3 Star Farm Shop Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Farm Shop Time Loop! 3 Star Vesuvius Fumes Earn 3 stars in Vesuvius Fumes! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 271 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 271 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 271 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Bad Move Ch.271/S.1 - The Day Begins Trying to get help in taking me down? Shouldn't you be doing something more worthwhile than chasing tainted agents and dragons? Even if you had managed to speak to the creature of Severine or Harrison, neither of them would have helped you. They know who I am and what I'm capable of. They are wise enough to avoid messing with me and my schemes. Any attempt to clash with me will only yield you more losses and failures. Learn to make peace with the fact that you've lost the battle... and Alistair. We're on our way out of this timeline. And need I re-emphasize that its better for you and your team to stay out of my way? Quest:Friend and Agent Ch.271/S.2 - Stardust Pools Paradox Verne must've completed his work on the Time Ship. If he is leaving the timeline, then what are his plans for Alistair? You are Verne's errand boy, now? I didn't expect you to fall to that level, Alistair. Leave me alone, Eleanor! You don't know anything! So just let me do what's necessary to... To do what? Let us help you. Let *me* help you! There was a time when I could count you in for everything... every plan... every mission... everything. But this doesn't fall in any of those, Eleanor. That's not for you to decide, old friend. That's not your call. As a friend and as a Time Agent... I'll do everything in my power to bring Alistair in. He has to be pulled out of Verne's clutches. Quest:As a Team Ch.249/S.3 - Chariot Race I've got eyes and ears on some of Verne's agents. And there are confirmed reports of the Time Ship construction being complete now. So Verne is leaving the timeline? What's his play here? He is leaving the timeline and taking Alistair with him. But why? Why does he need Alistair anymore? Enrique's contacts may have a location and time for Verne's departure. What if we crash the party, Megan? I'm in and this time, we dress to kill, Quincy. Count me in as well. We are not going to let that Time Ship launch with Alistair on board. Quest:The Son Ch.271/S.3 - Castle Ruins Paradox You should've just asked. I'm taking off to a new dimension and that's going to happen at Pompeii. Don't be late for the fireworks. And perhaps now Alistair can tell why he shot Richard and how he became my attack dog, Alistair? He has someone who I hold dear. Someone who I've kept off the records. All of this, is a bit too emotional for me. Too dramatic. Too much family drama. I help you finish your Time Ship and enable your journet to wherever you want to go. That's the deal, Verne. In return, you let my son go! You should honor your word! Surprised, Agent? Shocked to learn the secrets of your celebrated leader? Quest:Strike Team Two Ch.261/S.4 - Belize Barrier Reef Fresh air, finally! Oh, don't panic. I intend to help you folks get the job done. Alistair and I made a deal of our own during the interrogation rounds. I still wonder why he chose to confide in me. Alistair's son is help captine inside vessel on ocean floor. There'll be a couple of Verne's agents to take down. Rosyln and I are more than capable of dealing with a bunch of thugs. So watch and learn. Your man has got some explaining to do on why he kept this boy hidden from you all. We were told to tak the child to the Cave City of Zion. We are heading there now. Here are the coordinates. Oh, one more thing. You team isn't ready for this news. So let's keep this news within oursleves for now. Quest:Lift Off Ch.271/S.4 - Vesuvius Fumes Vesuvius eruption at Pompeii. The energy breach created there is ample for a Time Ship to cross over to another dimension. Alistair... stand down. We have to bring you in. You must stop this madness! I don't want to hurt you, Megan. You don't have to hurt anyone, Alistar. Just help us help you and we can end this. You meddling kids! You really thought you can just come in and convince him to join your *team*? Amusing! Hmm... as amusing as knowing that your Time Ship's navigation drive is not in its place anymore, Verne? WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Goodbye, Verne! Hope to see you... never! Let's get out of here, Time Agents! The Time Ship is launching! Clear the area! Where is Alistair? Can anybody tell me where Alistair is? Quest:Pit Stop Ch.271/S.5 - Farm Shop Time Loop One last thing to be done for Alistair. Not to let him be punished by the Senior Council. Alistair, I've kept my word. Your *package* is safe. Verne is gone and this time, he won't be able to come back at all. Thank you for the help, Caleb. Save your words and breath. You may have got rid of Verne. But you are still a wanted man. Verne may be gone. But the Senior Council is still going to send people after you. Including your old team mates. I know. So I've to start running from now. We are even now, Caleb. Do let me know if you are considering a new career path. I may put together a team of my own soon and could use someone like you. We'll about that. So... It's time for me to bail out too. A lot of Time Agents are going to come after me too. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 271